pika_love_livefandomcom-20200215-history
Nico Yazawa
Nico Yazawa (矢澤にこ ' Yazawa Nico') is a main character in the fan-made series [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Pika_Love_Live_Wiki Pika Love Live]. Nico'ss a member of the idol group called [http://love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Muse µ's] and the Idol Research Club president. She is a third year student along with Nozomi and Eli. She usually thinks a bit highly of herself but, despite that, she is also caring. Her image color is pink. Personality Normally, Nico has quite an abrasive personality, but when she takes on her alternate personality, she becomes a happy, upbeat character who is always smiling, often saying her catchphrase, "Nico Nico Nii!" (にっこにっこにー), accompanied with a pose. She usually thinks a bit highly of herself but, despite that, she is also caring. A common joke in the series is that she's often ignored by the other members of μ's when she claims that she is the better idol. An example of her trying to make the others believe she is the better idol is hen Nico claims that she has a personal chef like Maki and has never cooked before. Kotori falls for the lie unknowingly. However, she accidentally forgot about her lie when it was dinner time, and ended up cooking for everyone to reveal the truth. Nico often gets annoyed with the former student council president, Eli Ayase, for taking away the spotlight from her with her beauty and maturity. Character Design Eli has shoulder length black hair done up in high pigtails with with pink bows and magenta eyes. Her school uniform consists of a dark blue blazer with a pink cardigan and a white button-up shirt underneath. A skirt with a stripe pattern of light blue, dark blue and red. long black tights and black shoes and a light green bow with dark green stripes for third year students. Songs Solo Hane wa Shitte Shimatta no? Mahoutsukai Hajimemashita! Niko puri♥Joshi dou Duo Otome Shiki Ren'ai Juku (With Nozomi) Zurui yo Magnetic today (with Maki) Group Kakumei desu ne? Kamisama! (with With Eli, Honoka, Nozomi and Hanayo) Love wing bell (with Hanayo, Maki, Eli, Nozomi and Rin) ？←HEARTBEAT (with Nozomi and Eli) after school NAVIGATORS (With Rin and Hanayo) Listen to my heart!! (With Rin and Hanayo) BIBI Cutie Panther Diamond Princess no Yuuutsu Fuyu ga Kureta Yokan Love Novels Natsu, Owaranai de. PSYCHIC FIRE Saitei de Saikou no Paradiso Sakkaku CROSSROADS Silent tonight Trouble Busters Background It is discovered that during her first year in high school she started an idol group. However, one by one the members gave up because Nico's goal to become an idol was too much for them and they couldn't keep up. It is revealed she has two younger sisters Cocoro and Cocoa, and a younger brother Cotarou. Trivia *Unlike the rest of μ's, she wears a pink cardigan on top of her school uniform's shirt, and under her winter uniform's blazer. *Nico is the only member of μ's who was never shown as a child. *Nico predicted that her chest could grow 3 cm more. Therefore, she wrote 74 instead of 71 for her chest size. *Nico appears to be the rapper of BiBi. *The posters in Nico's room are published official art. *She loves sweets. *Her favorite hobby is fashion. *Her Star Sign is Cancer. Gallery 426px-Nico_pure_r757_t.jpg 426px-Nico_smile_sr117_t.jpg 426px-Nico_smile_ssr945_t.jpg 426px-Nico_smile_ur559_t.jpg